Russia
:''For Russia's predecessor state, see Soviet Union (Russian: Россия) is the world's largest country located in northern Eurasia heavily featured in the Modern Warfare series. Although protagonists in World War II games and Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Russia is the main enemy of the United States and within the series. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Although there is no Soviet/Russian campaign, the main enemies in the game are Russian Ultranationalists who wish to return Russia to a former glory seen during the Soviet era. One of the missions in the game involves the player as Lt. Price, sniping off Imran Zakhaev's left arm while he is making a deal in front of the Chernobyl Reactor. The SAS end up winning the six-day conflict by killing Zakhaev during the final mission "Game Over," when Price slides a M1911 to Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish, who then kills Zakhaev. The enemy faction in multiplayer which the SAS fight against is named Spetsnaz. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In the five years following the death of Zakhaev and the end of the Second Russian Civil War, the Russian state and populace have increasingly come to side with the goals and aims of the Ultranationalists, to the extent that Zakhaev is declared the "Hero of the New Russia" by popular acclaim. The Ultranationalists won the war, and one of their leaders, Boris Vorshevsky became the President. The new leader of the Ultranationalist terrorists, Vladimir Makarov, uses this populist surge in patriotic feeling to his own benefit by staging a brutal massacre at Zakhaev International Airport and pinning the blame on the United States in a false-flag operation, inciting a nationalist backlash against America. The Russian state took the bait, and after using a captured ACS module to hack American defense systems, soon launches a massive military invasion of the United States' East Coast, starting the Russo-American War, with the goal to both avenge the airport massacre and fulfill the Ultranationalist goal of forging Russia into a world power once again. The Russian invasion is swift and brutal, with no distinction between military and civilian personnel, and engulfs much of the country in the fighting, including Washington D.C. itself. Although the invaders are defeated in Washington D.C., the United States as a whole remain in jeopardy, as Russia now finds itself fully committed to the path of war against America. It is possible that Russia has a few military bases in some of the former Soviet states because of the Russian base in Kazakhstan, and Ukrainian Insignias on the snowmobiles in the same base, as well as activity in Ukraine, Georgia and Azerbaijan, with levels in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 After the Russians retreat from the East Coast because of their defeat at the Battle of New York, President Boris Vorshevsky is getting ready to sign a peace treaty with the United States and in Hamburg on October 3, 2016. However President Boris Vorshevsky is captured by Vladimir Makarov when his plane is hijacked. The peace treaty is canceled. Later Makarov detonates Gas bombs through Europe and Russia soon invades Europe. The U.S. responded by launching its forces to rescue the U.S. Vice President and aid its European allies, by the time the war ended most of the U.S. East Coast is in ruin and an unknown number of U.S. soldiers and civilians are dead, wounded or missing. After Russian President Boris Vorshevsky and his daughter are rescued by Delta Force and the disavowed Task Force 141, the peace treaty is signed and relations between the United States, Russia, and NATO develop into friendship and peace. President Vorshevsky later starts reconciliation with the Loyalists and offer them their full protection and allow them to return to Russia and start a coalition government with his government and relations of friendship and peace increase between the United States, Russia and NATO with the new Ultranationalist-Loyalist government. Weapons Assault Rifles *AK-47 *G3 *G36C *FAMAS *FAL *F2000 *SCAR-L *TAR-21 Submachine Guns *AK-74u *Mini-Uzi *MP5 *Skorpion *P90 *MP5K *UMP45 *Vector *PP90M1 Machine Pistols *PP2000 *TMP *G18 *FMG9 (seen in "Turbulence") Light Machine Guns *RPD *M60E4 *L86 LSW *MG4 *M240 *AUG HBAR *PKP Pecheneg Shotguns *W1200 *M1014 *SPAS-12 *Striker *AA-12 *Shotgun (Attachment) Sniper Rifles *Dragunov Handguns *M9 *Desert Eagle *USP .45 *MP412 *P99 *Five Seven (used by FSO) Launchers *FIM-92 Stinger *RPG-7 *Javelin *GP-25 Other *Dogs *Riot Shield Attachments *M203 Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *MARS Sight (seen on TAR-21) *Holographic Sight *ACOG Scope *Supressor *Underbarrel Shotgun Vehicles *Mi-8 *Mi-24 *Mi-28 *Mi-26 *UAZ-469 *BMP-2 *T-72 *BM-21 *Ural-4320 *Snowmobile *BTR-80 *MiG-29 *Little Bird *9K330 Tor *AN-124 *T-90 *GAZ-2975 *2S19 Msta Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare File:CoD MW Reflex Combat.jpg|Russian Loyalists fighting in a Russian village. Loyalist-1.jpg|Russian Loyalist Trooper. Loyalist-2.jpg|Russian Loyalist with night vision goggles. Loyalist.png|A more modern looking Russian soldier. File:Loyalist-01-01F.jpg|Russian Loyalist aiming AK-47. Dimitri Petrenko CoD4.jpg|A Russian Loyalists aiming down his G36C. Coat of Arms of the Russian Federation.png|The Russian coat of arms before the Ultranationalist takeover (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare). Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Invasion Forces (Russian Airborne Troops) Inv1.png|VDV running. Inv10.png|A VDV soldier firing his TAR-21. Inv11.png|A VDV soldier firing a UMP 45. Inv12.png|A VDV soldier fires his RPD in "Whiskey Hotel". Inv2.png|A VDV operative climbs the Nate's ladder. Inv3.png|A VDV force attacking the US Army. Inv4.png|Two VDV soldiers shooting. Inv5.png|VDV trying to rescue a trapped comrade. Inv6.png|VDV advancing to the US Rangers Inv7.png|VDV approaching from a truck. Ultra 2.JPG|A VDV soldier cheering. Ultra 3.JPG|A VDV soldier with a gas mask. Ultra 4.JPG|Another VDV soldier cheering. Ultra 5.JPG|A VDV sniper cheering. Ultra 6.JPG|A VDV soldier cheering. Arctic Forces File:Winterul.png|An Artic Spetsnaz sniper. File:Winterultra2.png|An Artic Spetsnaz smoking, erroneously with a mask. File:Winterultra3.png|An Artic Spetsnaz soldier with a Vector. File:Winterultra4.png|An Artic Spetsnaz soldier with an RPG-7. File:Winterultra5.png|An Artic Spetsnaz soldier with a SPAS-12. File:Winterultra6.png|A Spetsnaz soldier with a FAMAS. AUG HBAR Ultranationalist Modern Warfare 2.jpg|A Spetsnaz aims his AUG HBAR. Famas Ultranationalist Modern Warfare 2.jpg|A Spetsnaz runs with a FAMAS. UMP45 Ultranationalist Snowmobile MW2.jpg|Two Spetsnaz soldiers on a snowmobile. MW2TDIVector.jpg|A Spetsnaz runs with a Vector. MW2Winch1887.jpg|A Spetsnaz wielding a Model 1887. Airport Security Airport Security Covering MW2.png|A Security guard covering fleeing civilians. Airport Security Hide MW2.png|A Security guard hiding from Makarov's assault team. Airport Security Melee MW2.png|A Security guard meleeing with a UMP .45. Airport Security Squad MW2.png|Three Security guards in a elevator. Internal Troops - ("FSB") File:Internaltroops1.png|A FSB soldier aiming his USP .45. File:Internal troops 2.png|A FSB trooper preparing to fire his TAR-21. File:Internal troops 3.png|A FSB Riot Shield wall formation. File:Internal troops 4.png|A FSB agent taking cover. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Government Forces Call-of-Duty-Modern-Warfare-3-610x240.jpg|Russian Troops storming Paris. Modern-Warfare-3-Paris-Thumbnail.jpg|A Russian Trooper in Paris. BTR-mw3.png|On the Streets of Prague. Mw3 jakerowell char russian military airborne contact0001.jpg|Russian Airborne Troops mw3_jakerowell_char_russian_military_urban_contact00011.jpg|Russian Urban Troopers mw3_jakerowell_char_russian_military_woodland_contact00011.jpg|Russian Troopers (European Front) Mw3 jakerowell char russian military arctic contact0001.jpg|Russian Arctic Troops mw3_jakerowell_char_russian_naval_contact00011.jpg|Russian Navy Personnel Spetsnaz gas mask.png|In Paris. File:MW3_Spetsnaz_B2B.png|Two Spetsnaz soldiers wielding MP5's. File:MW3_Spetsnaz_AK47.png|Two Spetsnaz soldiers wielding AK-47's. Russian Ultranationalist Coat of Arms.png|The Russian coat of arms after the Ultranationalist takeover (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2), (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3). Commandos.png|Russian Spetnaz Loyalist Forces LoyalistsMW3incombat.png|Russian Loyalist rebels engaged in street fighting LoyalisthelpingcivilianMW3.png|A Russian Loyalist rebel helping a civilian LoyalistWoundedMW3.png|A Loyalist rebel tending to a wounded comrade LoyalistStreetFightingMW3.png|Nikolai and other Loyalists rebels protecting an injured Soap LoyalistSpas12.png|A Loyalist rebel with a SPAS-12 Category:Countries Category:Places Category:Locations